300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Introduction
The Game Introduction section will lead you through learning about how to get into the game by following each section below. Registration In order to register this game, the Chinese Phone Number to receive SMS and the Chinese Citizen ID for identification are required. The instruction on how to register this game will be as follows: *First, Enter the [http://300.jumpw.com/ Official Website] to register. *Click the [http://passport.jumpw.com/UserBasePage/Register/creation.jsp Jump Passport Website] through ( ) for registration. *For players who don't have Chinese Citizen ID, HERE is the website for generating one. *For players who don't have Chinese Phone Number to receive SMS, HERE is the example website for generating one. *Remember to keep both your Chinese Citizen ID and SMS (even they're fake) and all other information related to the ID for future events or confirmation of your identity. *Choose to registration as a personal account and fill in the information as shown in the image below: *Click to confirm and you can enjoy the game~ *If you want to get all the rewards from Security Information Binding Activity, you can log in to your account at the [http://passport.jumpw.com JUMP Passport Homepage] and access your Jump Passport so you could fill all of your missing personal information. * At Jump Passport there is also an option for transferring money from the passport (or its alternative name "Jump Platform") to other games such as "300 Heroes", "300 Big Battle", "Gun World"...etc. ---- ---- Downloading & Installing Downloading *'Official Link (Latest Version)': HERE * : Is Telecom Download. You can get a full client of the game from here. * : Is Speed Download. It's an alternative link for downloading a full client. * : Is Patcher Download. Recommended when your auto-update doesn't work. * : Is Alternative Download. It's an alternative link for a full client through Shunet site. * : Is Alternative Download. It's an alternative link for a full client through Yiyou site. * : Is Alternative Download. It's an alternative link for a full client through Feihuo site. * : Is Jump Client Download. Recommended when you play at least 2 games of Jump Network. *Extract the (RAR file) and run the installer by opening the EXE file ( ). *During installation, it is recommended to set the name of the game's destination folder to English since some non-Chinese Local Systems might not be able to read it. ---- ---- Patcher & Connections Patcher *You need to wait until the Patcher finishes in updating the game. Trying to force your entry to the game while it's still not fully updated will cause your game files to be corrupted. *Sometimes the updating is in progress, but the patcher interface is not showing up. If this happens, you can wait for a while until the login interface shows up. But if it takes too much time, you can just re-download the installer of the latest version on the official website. VPN *If you are experiencing problems regarding a patch not being acquired through the patcher due to having a bad connection to the server, a VPN might be able to help stabilize your connection to the JUMP's servers. *Here is a list of some good VPN providers. **'Free Trial & Paid Later' ***[http://300heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Mudfish Mudfish (Full Guide)] (Recommended by Japanese, SEA, and NA players) ***[http://300heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Lonlife Lonlife (Full Guide)] (Recommended by SEA, NA, and EU players) ***[http://300heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Kuaile-u Kuaile-u (Full Guide)] (Recommended by SEA players) ***[http://www.xunyou.com/ Xunyou (Official Website)] (Recommended by SEA players) ***[http://www.vpn4games.com/ VPN4Games (Official Website)] (Recommended by Thai players) ***[https://www.wtfast.com/ WTFast (Official Website)] **'Free Forever' ***'UU163 (Official Website)' (Recommended by Chinese players) (Limited servers on the free account) (Free only for National Service) ''' ***[http://300heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Tiny.VN '''Tiny.VN (Full Guide)] (Recommended by Vietnamese players) (Changed password every even hour on the free account) (Recommended Hongkong1 or Hongkong2) ***'Baidu VPN (Official Website)' (Recommended by SEA players) ***'VPNGate (Official Website)' (Recommended to connect on Japan or Korea servers) ---- ---- Language Problem Since this is a Chinese game, you may need one of these methods to see the Chinese language in the game. System Locale *You can change your Window's System Locale by going to Start -> Control Panel -> Clock, Language and Region -> Region and Language -> Administrative -> Language for non-Unicode program -> Change system locale... -> Set it to Chinese-Simplified PRC. method in doing this is different for Windows 8 and above Applocale *By accessing the game with [http://www.mediafire.com/download/my7sc8027mciwp6/apploc.rar Applocale].''' It temporarily allows the user to run a non-Unicode program (300 Heroes) in a locale of the user's choice (Chinese locale). Locale Emulator You can use a program called [https://github.com/xupefei/Locale-Emulator/releases '''Locale Emulator] to run the game with the desired locale you want whenever you want to run a program without restarting your PC. Follow these simple steps in order to get it working. 1. Download the zip file found on the link above. 2. Extract the contents and open the file called LEInstaller. Once you're done, it should give a message that it has finished installing. 3. Once it has finished installing, right-click the application you want to change the locale with and you should see that there's a new option now labeled as "Locale Emulator". Hover your mouse into it and a few more options should appear to the right. 4. Select "Edit Global Profile List" and you should see this window. Here you can set the locale you want. In 300 Heroes' case, we use Chinese so select Chinese (Simplified, PRC) from the first drop-down list and change the timezone to (UTC+08:00) Beijing, Chongqing, Hong Kong, Urumqi. You can also optionally check Run as Administrator and Fake System UI language Just change it to the settings labeled here and press Save As to make a new name for it like in this image. 5. It should now appear on the list of Locale Emulator. Now that's done, all you have to do when you want to run your game is right click and select Run in Chinese and that application should run with the profile you have set. ---- ---- Login Interface Server & Servers List Login Interface *Refer to the picture on the right for the following: #[http://300.jumpw.com/ Official Page] [http://passport.jumpw.com/UserBasePage/Register/creation.jsp Full Registration] [http://activity.jumpw.com/weekly/index.jsp Weekly Events] [http://300.jumpw.com/details/40/1630.html Customer Service] [http://300.jumpw.com/ Activities Page] [http://passport.jumpw.com/Payment/BankPayCreateOrder.jsp Refill Page] #'Servers List' #[http://passport.jumpw.com/UserBasePage/UpdateUser/regetpassword.jsp Password Retrieval] #'Login to the Lobby Interface' #'Guest Account (Instantly enter the game with random account)' Servers List Recommended Servers Hong Kong Servers: ''' | '''Mainland China Servers: | | ---- ---- Server ID & Tutorial Server ID *Upon logging into a server, you need to create your own Player Name (Server ID). Your name can't be the same across different servers. *Logging into another server will ask you again to choose a name as each name you choose is only limited to the server that you logged in at. Tutorial *After choosing your name, you will be thrown in a tutorial game and you'll be forced to pick your first hero Saber ( ) and introduced yourself with the Instructor ( ) before giving a choice to pick between Leaving the tutorial or Following the instruction to earn EXP and Gold rewards. *It is recommended to follow the instruction and learn about the basic of the game before getting started in this game. *After you finish the tutorial you will get Saber for free as your first hero and earn both EXP and Gold that help you instantly reach the level 2 (you still get all of those free hero, Gold and EXP even you skip the tutorial). It's recommended to enter the practice mode in Eternal Arena at least once to train with the AI ( ) and earn free EXP and Gold which you can get only once per server account (The other times you enter the practice mode and win the game, you will no longer gain Gold or EXP). This free EXP will instantly make you reach level 3. *After finishing both the tutorial and the practice mode, you will get a Level 1 Novice Package ( ) that can be opened to obtain various rewards, including the next level of the novice package. Each novice package can be used only when you reach the level that matches with the package itself. The novice package on the next level will be given to you on each time you use the previous package as one of the rewards until reaching Level 10 of the package. *Note: If you don't get a novice package after finishing the tutorial or the practice mode, you can try to re-login the game once and the package will be delivered to your Item Interface. ---- ---- Terms & Agreements After the update on 2019.10.17, JUMP Network had updated its Terms & Agreements to match with the latest Privacy Policy of China. For the full contents of the Terms & Agreements of the JUMP Network, you can read them by clicking on the red link [https://passport.jumpw.com/views/serviceprotocol.html 上海剧跃网络科技有限公司用户服务协议]. For the full contents of Privacy Policy, you can read them by clicking on the red link [https://passport.jumpw.com/views/privacypolicy.html 隐私政策]. Upon reading all information, If you agree with all of those conditions, please click on the Agree (同意) button to continue the game, or else click on the Disagree & Quit (不同意并退出) If you feel like all of those conditions are too much and don't want to continue this game anymore.